Cuestión de amor
by Kiche
Summary: Después de pedir ayuda a Sirius, los Merodeadores acaban metidos en unos cuantos embrollos, los cuales les llevarán a realizar algo que ni ellos se habían imaginado.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, ¿qué tal? Esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir, espero que la disfruten, trata de mi pareja favorita (James y Lily, con mucho Sirius y Remus, la rata odiosa casi no aparece ya que no me cae bien) Y sus tiempos en Hogwarts, espero que la disfruten. PD = Va a haber también parte de Voldemort. Solo lean y dejen RR por favor!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cuestiones de amor

Capítulo I "La chica"

James Potter, chico mas deseado de Hogwarts, actualmente cursando séptimo año, delgado y alto, con gafas de montura redonda y ojos azul profundo, entró a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y expresión de dolor.

-Prongs, te ves fatal- dijo Sirius Black, chico de cabello largo y ojos azul brillantes, una eterna sonrisa en su rostro y una broma debajo de la manga, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en cuanto James entró a la habitación.

-Gracias Canuto, tu también te ves fabuloso- gruñó James, tumbándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó James? ¡Por poco y perdemos contra Slytherin! Tuve que aparecer un calcetín en la boca de Snape para que dejara de decir que su equipo era el mejor- exclamó Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

-No lo sé Sirius, por favor no grites, estoy cansado- murmuró James sin abrir los ojos. Sirius miró totalmente extrañado a su amigo, pero no dijo nada, dado que la seriedad de James lo empezaba a asustar. En ese momento entró a la habitación un tercer chico, cabello ondulado y café castaño, con ojos color miel que tenían un brillo especial en ellos. Remus Lupin. (Suspiro por parte de la autora).

-Chicos, ¿qué pasó allá abajo? ¿Estas bien James?- preguntó apresuradamente.

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud mas que por el partido de _Quidditch_ Remus- dijo James abriendo los ojos y mirando significativamente a Sirius, el cual se había distraído con un libro que estaba sobre la cama de James.

-¿Colmillo Blanco? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lees James?- preguntó Sirius, cogiendo el libro, antes de que James lo tomara con la intención de guardarlo.

-No lo se, lo vi y me gustó, ¿algún problema?- preguntó James, arrebatándole el libro a Sirius de las manos, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada, es que jamás te he visto leer mas que lo indispensable...- contestó Sirius, escrutando el rostro de su amigo.

-Creo James que aquí hay algo raro.... Primero: casi pierdes el partido de _Quidditch_ contra Slytherin, lo cual jamás lo habrías hecho de estar en tu estado natural, Segundo: Lees libros que no nos piden en clases, y tercero y no por ello menos importante: El libro es _muggle,_ y su dueña está aquí mismo en Hogwarts- dijo Remus, acercándose peligrosamente a James, como si tuviera intenciones de hacerle algo. - ¿Hay algo que nos quieras platicar James, amigo mío?-

-¡No! ¡Nada! No se que están pensando ustedes dos, mi cabeza esta simplemente en los estudios, es todo, recuerden que es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y hay que dar todo el esfuerzo para no quedarnos, yo quiero salir de la escuela ya- dijo James, y al instante salió de la habitación con su bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

-Creo que nuestro amigo el ciervo nos oculta algo, pero no se que pueda ser- dijo Sirius con expresión confundida.

-Claro que nos oculta algo, y está tan claro como el agua- exclamó Lupin sentándose en su cama. –Pero... ¿quién será?- se preguntó a si mismo.

~°~°~°~°~°~°

James caminaba cabizbajo a la sala Común de Gryffindor, traía su bolsa de hielo en la cabeza junto con un dolor terrible, pero éste empeoró al ver venir a la multitud de Fans que querían platicar con el..

-James, que gusto verte, muchas felicidades por tu jugada, pretender que casi perdías la _Quaffle_ en el último minuto fue de verdad genial...- decía una chica que se llamaba Anna Roberts,  la cual era alta, esbelta y de buena figura, pero cabeza hueca.

-Si, gracias- murmuró James, sentándose en un sillón mirando a la chimenea, justo para localizarla a ella... Quería que volteara, que estuviera con las demás fans celebrándole su triunfo, pero no era así. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que sentía....

-¡James!- exclamó Anna Roberts, la cual era la presidenta del club de fans.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó James, sobresaltándose.

-No me estabas haciendo caso....- dijo ella con un tono meloso.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído- murmuró James cerrando los ojos –Si me disculpan, quiero descansar- dijo en tono cortante, y sus fans se fueron a hacer campaña en otra parte.

Cerró poco a poco los ojos, para encontrarse con la imagen de ella con su cabello suelto, vestía solamente una túnica de tela muy delgada color plata, la cual brillaba, en su cabello rojo fuego había rosas de plata también, e iba descalza.....

-¡¡¡James!!!- gritó una voz en su oído.

-¡¿¡Que!?!- exclamó James levantándose muy sobresaltado, tapándose el oído. –Sirius, ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación despertar a la gente?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca lo aprendí- dijo Remus, sin darle importancia. –Quiero saber quien es- dijo al mismo tiempo muy seriamente.

-¿Quién es quien?- preguntó James con voz cansada.

-La chica- dijo otra voz a su lado, reconociéndose como la de Sirius Black.

-¿Cuál chica?- preguntó James, temeroso.

-De la que nuestro amigo Prongs esta.... Bueno, tu sabes... eso...- dijo Sirius, tratando de explicar.

-¿Por qué no me dices que para que pueda entenderte?- preguntó James, arrojándole una bola de cristal pequeña que había ahí.

-Es que da mala suerte tu estado, son síntomas de verdad mal, ¡y la enfermedad es mucho peor!- exclamó Sirius con ojos desorbitados. –Primero te vas distanciando del mundo, solo estás pensando en ella.... luego tratas de llamar su atención.... haciendo cualquier estupidez.... luego te conviertes en su esclavo.... hasta que te atrapan en sus redes y ya no puedes escapar jamás.....- dijo con voz tenebrosa.

-Sirius, creo que tienes un concepto erróneo del estar enamorado (¬¬)- dijo Remus.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?!- exclamó James, levantándose de la silla.

-Vamos James, si nos dices quien es la afortunada, tal vez podamos ayudarte- dijo Remus, sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes creen?- preguntó James totalmente interesado.

-¡Claro! Para eso están los Merodeadores, ahora, ¿quién es?- dijo Sirius, poniendo el oído.

-¿Me juran que nunca le dirán a nadie? Ella no siente nada por mí, ni siquiera hablamos...- dijo tristemente James, mirando por encima del hombro de Remus a la chimenea, exactamente al sillón que estaba enfrente, en donde estaba ella.

-Palabra de Merodeador- dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ella es...- empezó a decir James, pero fue interrumpido por una chica que se había acercado a ellos con paso seguro.

-Disculpa Potter, ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mi tarea de transformaciones?- preguntó ella, señalando un pergamino que estaba debajo del asiento de James.

-Lo siento, pero no deberías andar dejando tus cosas regadas por la Sala Común- dijo James de forma arrogante.

-Bueno, tu deberías fijarte en donde te andas sentando- contestó ella tranquilamente -¿Me la podrías dar? La necesito ya y no quiero que se siga arruinando-

-¿Y que me vas a dar a cambio? Estas haciendo que me tome una molestia, deberías darme algo a cambio- dijo James sonriendo.

-No te voy a dar nada, pero si no te quitas vas a ver- dijo ella, persistiendo en su tranquilidad.

-Quiero ver- dijo James, sin dejar de sonreír, pero en cuanto dijo eso, la chica sacó su varita y apuntando a James lo petrificó, luego con un _Wingardium leviosa_, lo subió hasta una repisa que se encontraba en la parte mas alta de la Sala Común, en donde se encontraba el retrato de Godric Gryffindor. 

-Muchas gracias Potter- dijo ella, y con una sonrisa se despidió, mientras James lanzaba un gemido.

Sus amigos se apresuraron a bajarlo, mientras tanto la chica se sentaba de nuevo frente al fuego para leer.

-Deja eso, después nos desquitamos con una broma, ¿Quién es la chica?- dijo Sirius, mientras veía anhelante el rostro de James, pero Remus se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente el lugar donde estaba sentada la chica leyendo, y su mirada no expresaba deseo de venganza precisamente.

-¿Lily Evans?- preguntó él, totalmente sorprendido

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Espero que les haya gustado, pero por favor, denme sus opiniones, dejen RR de verdad que los necesito para continuar.... (pose dramática de la autora) No, no se crean, pero de verdad les pido que si les gustó la historia, o aún si no les gustó o tienen ciertas opiniones respecto a ella, díganme por favor!! Dejen sus RR ¡!! Se los pido por favor!!!


	2. Recibiendo ayuda

Hola , aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, pero primero a contestar RR.

Dadaiiro: Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que te haya gustado jejeje si, yo se, a veces desesperaba, solo le hacía falta tener que conquistar a alguien para que se le quitara, pobre!! Le va a tocar sufrir mucho a mis manos Muajajajaja!!!

Cleo Dumbledore: Muchas gracias, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes!!!

Alep: seh seh seh?? Aquí esta el siguiente chap ^_^´

Darlín: Jejeje y espero que te siga gustando, va a haber mucho Sirius, Remus, James, y muy poco, casi nada de Peter... Odio a la rata :P

Kerameika: Espero que te siga gustando, por mientras aquí esta el segundo capítulo, Sirius empieza a ayudar a James, solo espero que lo hagan bien, creo que se meterán en muchos problemas por Lily :P

Klaudi^Wri: Claro que leí tu fic, de hecho te dejé un RR pero con otro nombre (Merak), de verdad si me gustó mucho y me dejaste picada, sigue escribiendo!!!

Hermione_15: Jajajaja muchas gracias, trataré de seguir escribiendo bien, tenlo por seguro :P y pues por mientras aquí está el sig capítulo, si te gusta dime plz!!! Si no, tmb!! Para mejorar :P muchas gracias por tu RR.

Asuka de Black: ER, muchas gracias de verdad, jejejeje me haces sentir bien, claro que lo continúo, me encanta escribir, aquí está!! :P

Cygni: Si verdad?? A veces me desespera por que si hay muchos muchachos así de arrogantes y no pueden aceptar bien lo que sienten, estan locos!! Pero bueno, solo falta que se les ponga la chica en frente para que se pongan así, no??? Jejejejejeje bueno, muchas gracias por tu RR!!!

Clavel: Claro, trataré de actualizar cada semana algunos fics, no prometo todos, por que si son varios y me puedo revolver *_*. Lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, por todas las actividades que están a punto de empezar del semestre, entonces ando media loca, pero claro que en cuanto pueda, actualizo! Muchas gracias ^_^´ 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cuestión de amor

Capítulo II "Recibiendo ayuda"

-¡¿Ella?! James, estas loco, es una de las chicas mas codiciadas de Hogwarts y no está precisamente interesada en ti, si no en...- empezó a decir Sirius, pero Remus lo calló con un golpe. 

-Gracias Sirius, no necesitamos tanta información- dijo Remus, volteando a ver la expresión de James, el cual estaba mirando el suelo.

-Ya se que no se ha fijado en mí Sirius. (¬¬) No es algo que tengas que recordarme precisamente. Es por eso que me gusta, es inteligente, bonita, tiene una risa hermosa...- empezó a decir James, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

-¿Hace cuanto la conoces?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca he tenido una conversación con ella- dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estas diciendo que estas enamorado de alguien que no conoces?- exclamó Sirius, haciendo que media Sala Común volteara a verlos.

-Mas fuerte Sirius, creo que no te escucharon en la Sala Común de Slytherin- dijo James, mientras todos volteaban a sus respectivas ocupaciones. Sirius abrió la boca para gritarlo mas fuerte, pero James lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, bueno, ya se los dije, ahora, ¿Cómo se supone que me van a ayudar?-  

-Bueno, esa parte te toca a ti Moony, tu fuiste el que dijo que lo íbamos a ayudar- dijo Sirius, volteando a ver a Remus, el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sigo sin entender como te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces- dijo Remus, por fin.

-Si, ¿cómo que estas enamorado de alguien que no conoces?- preguntó Sirius, cruzando los brazos.

-Sirius, tu sales con miles de chicas que muchas veces ni siquiera sabes como se llaman- gruñó James.

-Pero no estoy enamorado de ninguna de ellas- contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un casanova, ¿qué diría Liz si se enterara?- preguntó Remus.

-Liz y yo no somos nada, además, ella anda con Roger Dobson, ¿qué quieren que yo haga?- dijo Sirius con mirada triste. –Además ese no es el punto, aquí lo que estamos discutiendo es como ayudar a James con Lily- añadió como si fuera un héroe a punto de emprender una dura batalla.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó James con mirada anhelante.

-Primero, lo que debes hacer es.....- 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

James caminaba aquel lunes por la mañana totalmente nervioso, sus manos se movían sin control y su andar era torpe. "_Ya tranquilízate James, solo le vas a decir hola_" se dijo a sí mismo.

"James, James, presa a la vista" dijo una voz, conocida como la de Sirius Black.

"No digas eso, parece que están casando un animal" dijo otra voz, la de Remus Lupin.

-No se por que acepté hacer esto- murmuró James para si mismo.

"Te escuchamos (¬¬)" dijeron Sirius y Remus a su lado. Habían acordado que trataría de hablar con ella, conocerla mas, y que Remus y Sirius lo acompañarían cubiertos por la capa invisible, para que no hiciera alguna tontería. Sabía que era tonto, pero se sentía mas seguro acompañado por sus amigos. "_Mira nada mas, el gran James Potter, buenas calificaciones, heredero de Gryffindor y campeón de Quidditch, no puede sacarle plática a una chica_" pensaba para sí mismo. En ese momento vio que la chica se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo te va?- dijo James, parándose a saludarla. La chica volteo con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión confundida.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- preguntó ella, con un gesto de extrañeza.

-Solo quería saludarte- explicó el joven, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

"Tonto" Murmuró Sirius desde la capa invisible.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily, volteando a ver a ambos lados.

-(¬¬) Nada, nada- dijo James, golpeando al aire, o al menos eso le pareció a Lily.

-Bueno, Potter creo que deberías ir a clases ya o bajaré puntos a Gryffindor, las clases empiezan en cinco minutos- dijo ella con un tono que le recordó a la profesora McGonagall, y continuó su camino.    -¡Por cierto!- exclamó la chica cuando se alejaba –Soy Evans para ti, que no se te olvide- 

-Eres un tonto James, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? Se vio muy arrogante- dijo Sirius, quitándose la capa de encima, mientras James se dejaba caer al suelo con un suspiro enorme y la cabeza gacha.

-Se me olvidó que Evans es Premio Anual...- murmuró James.

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?- preguntó Remus, viendo a James gravemente.

-Puedes salir bastante herido del asunto y no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere- comentó Sirius con actitud trágica.

-Los veo en clases, tengo que ir por mis cosas- murmuró James y se alejó de ellos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Era la hora de la cena, y en el Gran Comedor reinaba el eterno bullicio, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor, en la parte donde se encontraban los Merodeadores, reinaba un silencio que a todos les pareció peligroso.

-Vamos Prongs, tienes que comer algo- dijo Sirius, poniéndole el plato con pastel de ciruela enfrente.

-No gracias- dijo James, retirando el plato, pero al instante vio la bandeja con pastel de chocolate y se sirvió un trozo.

-Después de todo, el estómago primero James, esta bien, la enfermedad no te está afectando mucho- dijo Sirius, abrazando a James orgullosamente como un maestro abraza a su alumno.

-Sirius, ¡Eso no es una enfermedad! Si no, tu también estarías enfermo con respecto a Liz- dijo Remus.

-No se de que me hablas- contestó Sirius, viendo fijamente su plato con expresión digna. –¡Dale unas flores!- exclamó de pronto.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó James, después de haber escupido todo el refresco que estaba tomando.

-Si, dale unas flores anónimas, déjalas en su cama, pero sin carta ni nada, a las chicas les gusta este tipo de cosas- dijo Sirius.

-Buena idea, seguro que le gustará eso, además tu eres detallista, sabrás preparar algo bien- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Momento, ¿no te vas a vengar por lo que te hizo?- preguntó Peter, el cual estaba sentado unos lugares mas allá (Rata mugrienta de alcantarilla... ¬¬)

-Claro que si, solo que cuando la tenga en mis redes- dijo James sonriendo.

-Y entonces tendríamos que volver a armar todo el teatro para que la vuelvas a conquistar- terminó Remus con el ceño fruncido. –Peter, lo Merodeadores no son vengativos, que se desquiten con bromas es otra cosa, además eso es para los Slytherin, es decir, para  Severus-

-Por cierto, la otra vez lo vi platicando con Evans sobre...- empezó a decir Sirius, pero guardó silencio cuando James escupió por segunda vez su refresco y además se caía de espaldas. 

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó mientras caía. Medio comedor volteó a ver que pasaba, incluyéndola a "ella", mientras se escuchaban risitas de todas partes.

-Si me escucharas bien, te darías cuenta que solo estaban platicando de la clase de pociones, ya que el trabajo en equipo les tocó a Evans y a Sevy juntos...- dijo Sirius, sin darle la menor importancia. ¡PLAF! Golpe en la mesa.

-Tenemos que adelantar lo de las flores, mañana mismo, no puedo esperar a que Severus esté intentado seducirla para hacerle yo no se que cosa....- dijo James, como si estuviera diciendo un discurso político.

-Tranquilo James, no creo que Lily esté tan tonta como para salir con un idiota como Sevy- dijo Sirius, jalando a James de la túnica para que se sentara de nuevo en su lugar.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar- murmuró James, a modo de contestación.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué con las flores?- preguntó Remus.

-Mañana mismo se las daré, claro que será anónimo, solo tengo que esperar a que no haya nadie en su habitación y pasar a dejarlas en su cama.- dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como sabrás cual es su cama?- preguntó Remus.

-Eh...-

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Que tal?? Espero que les haya gustado, y no se vayan a perder el próximo capítulo. "Hurgando en el baúl" Respecto a Liz y Sirius, ese es un misterio que quedará resuelto dentro de poco, solo sean pacientes y por favor, sigan dejando sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho!!! Dejen RR!!!


	3. Hurgando en el baúl

Hola, espero que estén disfrutando, aquí está el capítulo, prometido desde hace una semana, muchas gracias por todos los RR que dejaron, de verdad que lo animan a uno a seguir con las historias..... Tal vez me retrase un poco con el capítulo siguiente, por que estoy entrando ene exámenes, pero tan pronto como pueda subiré el siguiente, mientras tanto disfruten con éste y ya saben, dejen RR!!! (y diviértanse)

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Primero que nada, a contestar sus RR:

Cleo Dumbledore: Con mucho gusto, avanzaré tan rápido como pueda y me lo dejen mis actividades, gracias por tu RR ^^´

Siria Atlante: Muchas gracias, de verdad. La historia de Sirius quería alargarla un poquito más, pero en vista de que no se pudo, la incluiré muy pronto, no te preocupes por ello, como sea, de alguna forma están conectadas las historias de todo mundo, y también habrá algo de Voldemort y cosas así, muchas gracias por tu RR!!!

Faty de Black: Jajaja muchas gracias, el otro me encanta, me gusta mucho poner a Remus, no se por que, pero bueno. Sirius y Liz .... bueno... muy pronto sabrás la historia de estos dos chicos, no te preocupes, por mientras aquí está un capítulo mas, espero que lo disfrutes, muchas gracias por tu RR!!! :D

Kagome-Lamister: Muchas gracias, con gusto lo sigo. : )

Dadaiiro: Jajajaja claro que va a haber un poco de eso y de aquello!!! No puede salir ileso!!! Ni modo... :D Tendrá que sufrir un poco por su amor (risa malvada de la escritora Muajaja) Solo lee el capítulo y te vas a enterar que le pasa :P

Clavel: Si, yo lo se, me encanta su forma de ser de no ver las cosas tan en serio, pero al mismo tiempo es capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos, me encanta Sirius!!! ^^´

LilyEvans777: Muchas gracias. Trataré de leer tu fic pronto, no te preocupes, gracias por tu RR!!! : )

Nymphadora Tonks: ¿Verdad que si? Por mi que salga la rata de todos los fics, aunque luego me pregunto... si la saco.... ¿Quién sería quien arruine todo? Así que solo la pondré cuando sea justo y necesario, es decir, cuando necesitemos algún tonto que empeore las cosas, no te preocupes, no saldrá tanto... muchas gracias por tu RR!!! ^^´

Cygni: Claro!! No puede ser la excepción, después de todo no era tan necesario estar hurgando el baúl de Lily, si quieres saber mas de eso, lee el siguiente capítulo, a ver si te gusta :P Gracias por tu RR!!!

Nisa: Claro que si, no te preocupes, eso se tendrá en capítulos próximos, es que como no han tenido clases aún, entonces no podía poner eso, pero claro que habrá mucho problema con eso Jejejejeje a lo que se tendrá que enfrentar Lily.... :P Gracias por tu RR!! : )

Andrea: Muchas gracias, trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, pero tengan paciencia por favor, que también me toca subir un capítulo por semana de mis otro fics, ninguno esta terminado :P (Si, yo se, estoy loca) Se que me paso, pero me gusta escribir cosas diferentes a la vez, así no se me hace monótono...

Ahora si, vamos con el fic.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cuestión de amor

Capítulo III "Hurgando en el baúl"

En la oscuridad de la noche que atravesaba todos los rincones de Hogwarts, se distinguían tres sombras que se recortaban perfectamente con la luz de la luna, justo en la habitación de las chicas. 

-No podían haber escogido mejor hora para esto ¬¬- murmuró una voz, reconocida como la de Remus Lupin.

-Fue idea de Sirius- gruñó otra voz, la del chico Potter

-Después de todo lo que hago por ustedes, ¿así me pagan?- dijo una voz con tono muy elevado y tragicómico.... (¿Hace falta decir quien es?)

-James, ya te había dicho que no le pidieras ayuda a Sirius...- dijo Lupin, con el ceño fruncido.

-Shhh, no hablen tan fuerte que las van a despertar, y las otras dos de la habitación no me agradan, una vez intentaron raptarme para hacerme cosas horribles, aún tengo pesadillas con ellos...- murmuró la voz de James, observando dos de las camas, sin saber quienes dormían ahí.

-Entonces, creo que la cama de Lily es ésta, ¿quieres que abramos el baúl?- preguntó Remus, señalando la cama que estaba junto a la ventana, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-¿Y tu como sabes cual es la cama de Lily? ¿Hay algo de lo que nos quieras platicar?-

-Muchachos, tranquilos o las van a despertar, suelen ser peligrosas...- susurró James, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-¬¬ Lily y yo somos amigos, platico con ella y una vez me comentó que le gusta sentarse en su cama a ver el atardecer, ya que es el mejor lugar de la habitación para verlo, que eso la tranquiliza- contestó Remus.

-¿Qué la tranquiliza, que su cama sea el mejor lugar o el atardecer?- preguntó Sirius confundido, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Lupin.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó sin cuidado.

-Sirius, cállate- exclamó James –Debimos haberte dejado en la habitación-

-Por favor, esto no sería una aventura sin mi chicos, y ambos lo saben- exclamó Sirius, mostrándose ofendido y trasformándose en perro, sentándose al lado de la cama que según esto era de Lily y dándoles la espalda.

-Ya vas otra vez, que niño tan chiflado eres- murmuró James, inclinándose sobre el baúl que estaba a los pies de dicha cama. Sirius no contestó, solo emitió un leve gruñido con sus fauces.

-Mira Sirius que si sigues así no respondo- dijo Remus, apuntándolo con su varita, pero no logró mas que hacer que Sirius se acostara.

-Muy bien, como quieras- y con su varita hizo aparecer un bozal y una cadena para perro, con un hueso enfrente. –A ver Snuffles, si te portas bien te daremos de cenar- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa, tomando el hueso entre sus manos y enseñándoselo a Padfoot.

James entre tanto había abierto el baúl, en donde se encontraban las cosas que Lily utilizaba para sus clases.

-Que niña mas ordenada- murmuró James, asomándose al baúl.

-¿Ves Sirius? Deberías aprender de ella- dijo Remus, jalando de la cadena, provocando que Sirius tosiera a modo canino.

Un movimiento en la cama de las cuatro chicas que dormían ahí alertó a los Merodeadores, que al instante se lanzaron al baño, pero Padfoot se quedó atrás, y cuando trató de saltar al baño, ya habían cerrado la puerta los chicos. "_Vaya amigos que tengo_" pensó Padfoot, mientras se escondía debajo de una de las camas.

-Lily, ¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró la adormilada voz de Susan, que se encontraba en la cama de al lado.

-No lo se, duérmete de nuevo- contestó Lily en su quinto sueño, y se volteó para seguir durmiendo.

Susan, la amiga de Lily se levantó, en dirección al baño. Dos chicos que estaban en el baño vieron girar el pomo de la puerta lentamente, mientras sus vidas pasaban ante sus ojos.

-¡Arf!- Un ladrido se escuchó debajo de la cama de Lily. Dos almas en el baño daban gracias por haber salvado la vida.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró Susan, todavía dormida, y no acabó la frase cuando vio a un enorme y adorable perro escondido en la cama de Lily.

-¡Lily! ¡Mira esto!- exclamó Susan, saltando sobre su amiga y despertándola, y encendiendo las velas que había en la habitación. Lily todavía tenía expresión somnolienta cuando vio al enorme perro sentado al lado de su cama.

-Hola pequeño- dijo Lily con una sonrisa, levantándose y acariciando Padfoot. El perro solo ladró en señal de agrado y se acostó, para que le sobaran la panza (Esperemos que solo la panza ^^).

-Que amigable es- dijo Susan con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba a Sirius y le hacía cosquillas, cosa que el chico/ perro disfrutaba de manera soberana. 

Sirius se volteó de nuevo, para salir de la habitación de las chicas, que salieron ellas detrás del perro, mientras que las otras dos que "asustaban" a James, se quedaban dormidas en su cama.

James y Remus salieron a tropezones del baño de las chicas, y tras reparar que solamente quedaban dos en la habitación, apagaron las velas para no molestar sus sueños, mientras que James se inclinaba de nuevo sobre el baúl de Lily para seguir hurgando.

-James, pensé que si íbamos a hurgar en el baúl era solo para saber que cama era de Lily- dijo Remus.

-....-

-¿James?- preguntó Remus.

-¬¬ Solo daré un vistazo, no creo que haya de que preocuparse- contestó James, sacando una tela del baúl. -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, mientras encendía las velas de la habitación de nuevo, para descubrir un corpiño muy sexy de color azul oscuro. Se puso totalmente rojo.

-¡James! Pensé que eras mas respetuoso- exclamó Remus, mirando la prenda.

-Lo... lamento... de verdad... se supone que el baúl es para guardar cosas de la escuela- dijo James, arrojando la prenda del otro lado de la habitación.

En ese momento entró un perro negro en la habitación, miró la prenda tirada en el suelo y luego miró a James y a Remus. Se transformó en Sirius.

-Muchachos, de todas las personas en esta escuela, no se las hubiera creído de ustedes dos, menos de ti Remus- exclamó Sirius, mientras veía la prenda.

-¡Fue sin querer!- exclamó James totalmente rojo (¿En que estaría pensando?), y se dispuso a ir a recoger la prenda del suelo.

-¿En donde están las chicas?- preguntó Remus.

-En la Sala Común buscándome, lo siento James, a mi me tocó la acariciada- dijo Sirius, con una risita ahogada. James lo fulminó con la vista.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, prometo no tocar a tu chica -contestó Sirius.

James tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se dirigió al baúl de Lily, para ponerla en su lugar cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró la pequeña pelirroja junto son su amiga Susan McDougal. James estaba estático, no sabía que hacer, al igual que Remus y Sirius. Lily y Susan solo alcanzaron a ver la prenda en manos de James para darse una idea de lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo Potter?!- exclamó ella, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba el chico, y antes de poder decir nada, ¡PLAF! Su mejilla estaba roja dibujando el contorno de una mano pequeña.

-¿Qué tienes Evans? ¿Por qué me pegas?- exclamó James, tirando la prenda al suelo. 

"Tonto" Murmuraron Sirius y Remus. James los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eres un pervertido James Potter! – siguió diciendo Lily. (milagrosamente las otras chicas de la habitación no se habían despertado. -¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y que te sirva de lección por andar jugando con la ropa de las chicas! ¡Ahora sal de mi habitación!-

-Esta bien- dijo James, levantando las manos en son de calma –Esta bien, pero... ¿Es necesario que bajes 50 puntos a TU casa?- preguntó James con desaliento.

-¡Y serán 100 si no sales ahora!- exclamó Lily, empujándolos fuera, hasta que cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Que carácter- murmuraron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo. -¿Seguro que podrás domar a esa pequeña fierecilla?- preguntó Sirius, pero se quedó petrificado al ver a su amigo con una prenda azul oscuro en la mano.

-Amigos, creo que están en problemas- dijo Sirius solemnemente.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Siguiente capítulo muy pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado este, y ya saben, por favor, por lo que mas quieran, dejen sus RR!!!! De verdad que son un gran aliento para el escritor!!! Bueno, sin mas por el momento, los dejo, que se diviertan y dejen RR!!! Gracias ^^´

*¿Qué hará James con la prenda?

*¿qué pensará Lily de James ahora?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Susan con todo?

*¿En donde está Liz y quien es ella?

*¿Por qué Sirius está enamorado de ella?

*¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con todo esto?

Siguiente capítulo : "Lizeth Dobson" 


	4. Lizeth Dobson

Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, es que se me juntó con los exámenes de la escuela y la verdad es que estuvieron medio pesaditos por que se me olvidó que valían el 50% de la calificación ^^´ (Antes valían menos) Jejejeje y no llevaba las mejores calificaciones que digamos, así que esta vez, después de mucho tiempo, tuve que ponerme a estudiar ¬¬ Pero bueno, como dije, ya estoy de vuelta, espero que disfruten este capítulo, y por favor, por favor, se los suplico!! Dejen muchos RR!!!! Gracias ^^´ 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ale: Jajajaja creo que Lily no es de las personas que se dejen amilanar por algo así, aunque si de las personas que cuando se enojan, se enojan Jejejeje Claro que lo de la prenda tal vez sale a flote mas tarde, no es seguro, pero a ver que.... muchas gracias por tu RR!! 

o^kata^o: En cuanto pueda la leeré, creo que si le he visto (Es que hace mucho que no leo ^^´) Pero si lo haré, en un día que mis papás me dejen usar libremente esto Jajaajaj (Es que son medio especiales a la hora de decidir el tiempo que puedo usar la máquina ¬¬) Y no puedo comer manzanas L Uso frenos, entonces se me caen... Pero bueno, cada quien, no?? J

Andrea: Bueno, que se los monta él, no tanto, en realidad el problema empezó cuando le pidió ayuda a Sirius para conquistar a Lily Jejejeje, pero bueno, algún día la tendrá que conquistar, ¿no? Si no, ¿Cómo nacerá Harry? No te preocupes, Voldemort no será la competencia de James, saldrá un poco después, será mas bien una de las ocasiones en que los futuros Potter se enfrenten a él, una de las tres veces, como decía al profecía.... ¡Y claro! ¿Qué sería de la historia si James no se metiera en algunos líos? Pero en cuando leas este capítulo te darás cuenta de que apenas está empezando a tener problemas, porque respecto a la apuesta.... : )  Bueno, no te digo mas, solo lee!!

Hermione_15: Claro que si saldrán las respuestas.... que tan pronto eso ni yo misma lo sé, pero dime ¿Qué sería si no diera respuesta a mis propias preguntas? Estaría en el pozo de verdad jajajajaj Pero muchas gracias!! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Dadaiiro: Claro, ya conoces  a Sirius, siempre saca el mejor partido de todo, por eso tenía el mejor humor de todos.... Bueno, al menos era el mas bromista... ¬¬ Pero bueno, espero que algún día logre James hacer que Lily lo aprecie.... Espero.... Jejejeje Por cierto, ya no he recibido correos tuyos... Pero bueno, espero que disfrutes este ahora!! Y gracias por el RR!!

Cleo Dumbledore: Mira, la verdad si quisiera escribir mas rápido, pero la verdad hay una serie de factores que estan en contra de eso, uno de ellos es hermano, otro hermana y otro papás, pero al lector, lo que pida!!! Muchas gracias por tu RR!!

Hermione 73: ¿Qué le pasará a James? Pues créeme que se verá en un problema mas grande que en el que ya esta Jajajaja esperamos que algún dia los resuelva todos ^^´

Cygni: ¿Verdad que si? Yo siempre digo, a veces los hombres no saben lo que hacen, pero para acabarla de regar, todo por querer estar hurgando, hasta tuvo que irse con cachetada y sin haber dejado el paquete!... Pobre James :D.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cuestión de amor

Capítulo IV "Lizeth Dobson"

Lunes 7:30 a.m. Gran Comedor.

-Ni para el caso, no pude entregarle las flores y me gané una buena cachetada- murmuró James molesto, acariciando la mejilla en donde estaba marcada la mano de Lily.

-Bueno, mi opinión es que no fuiste muy respetuoso al hurgar en su baúl, ¿no Sirius?- dijo Remos, volteando hacia su amigo, que en esos momentos estaba leyendo una carta que le había entregado una lechuza hacía poco.

-¡VIVA!¡Excelente! ¡La vida es bella!¡_Petrificus Totalus_!-exclamó Sirius, apuntando con su varita a un Slytherin que pasaba por ahí.

-Sirius, ¿qué es lo que te hace tan feliz como para petrificar a un muchacho que no te hizo nada bajo las mismas narices de McGonagall que en este momento viene furiosa hacia nosotros?- preguntó Remus, entonces James, Sirius y Remus salieron disparados fuera del Gran Comedor, para esconderse detrás de una gárgola que había al lado, y no salir hasta que McGonagall hubo pasado.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué fue?- preguntó James.

-Liz llega pronto, las vacaciones de navidad acaban de comenzar ya en Beauxbatons, por lo tanto esta misma tarde se regresa, dice que no puede quedarse un minuto mas lejos de sus amigos, les manda muchos saludos a ustedes y a Evans- dijo Sirius, señalando la carta en sus manos.

-¡Estupendo!- exclamó Remus, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sirius, y volteando a ver a James, que ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Dónde diabl...?- empezó a preguntar Sirius, pero no hizo falta, ya que se escuchó un grito del otro lado del corredor. 

-¡Déjame en paz Potter!- exclamó Lily totalmente roja, mientras James la miraba con duda. 

La cosa había estado en que James vio a Lily totalmente cargada de libros, y como buen chico que es (o por querer llamar la atención, lo que les parezca mas), se apresuró a ir a ayudar a Lily con los libros, pero había tropezado y había caído empujando a Lily, provocando que los libros se le cayeran, y por consecuencia, que Lily se enojara.

-¡Discúlpame Evans! Solo quería ayudar- exclamó James.

-¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda, no te quiero ver cerca de mi!- exclamó Lily, levantando los libros del suelo.

-¡Bien, pero no acudas a mí cuando necesites algo!- exclamó James, ahora enojado a su vez.

-¡Jamás lo he hecho, no veo porque habría de hacerlo ahora!- exclamó Lily, yéndose.

-¡Mujeres!- gruño James, acercándose a sus amigos. Remus y Sirius reían a carcajada suelta. James los miró enfurruñado un momento, pero no dijo nada.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° 

James volaba en el campo de _Quidditch_, encima de su gran escoba: Rodway 23. Volaba a gran velocidad, mientras Sirius y Remus lo esperaban en las gradas, haciendo señas y caras para que se riera, se distrajera y cayera de la escoba. James trataba de no verlos, por que sabía que se reiría, pero en ese instante vio otra escoba llegar a una velocidad increíble, y se estacionó justo en la puerta principal. Comprendiendo quien era, se dispuso a bajar para advertirles a sus amigos, cuando ocurrió.

A Sirius se le había ocurrido poner un cohete mágico en la escoba de James, por lo tanto, cuando James estaba a escasos tres metros del suelo, el cohete explotó, haciendo que James saliera disparado de su escoba, y mientras Remus lograba tomarla por donde iba, Sirius veía el espectáculo, ya que estaba calculado que Lily estaba en esos momentos en el lugar marcado en donde caería James. 

Lily estaba tranquilamente platicando con su amiga Susan cuando un "¡cuidado!" por parte de ella hizo que volteara, y en ese momento le cayó James encima. (De milagro no la mato).

Cuando Lily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, James estaba recostado encima de ella, rascándose la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien en donde estaba. 

James se quedó pertrificado. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron mas de la cuenta, mientras que su rostro se tornaba de un ligero color escarlata.

-¡James Potter! ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?- exclamó Lily.

-Bueno, Lily, lo siento, yo...- empezó a decir James, pero Lily ya lo había arrojado lejos de si, y estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Lily, ya basta- dijo James, levantándose y tomando a Lily por los hombros, que se había quedado perpleja ante la actitud de James.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño y tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

-¡Lily, no lo mates! ¡Fue nuestra culpa, lo prometemos!- exclamó Sirius, corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos, seguido muy de cerca por Remus.

-¿Así que fue su culpa?- preguntó James mirando fijamente a sus amigos, que al ver la posición de los chicos entendieron todo.

-La profesora McGonagall nos está hablando- contestó Sirius, alejándose de ellos, pero en ese momento James sacó su varita y petrificó a Remus y Sirius, que quedaron en el suelo con expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Muy bien, antes de todo, Evans, ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- preguntó James a Lily, cruzando los brazos y con ceño fruncido.

-No te odio Potter, solo no me agrada que te pases de arrogante, y el haberte encontrado en mi habitación a mitad de la noche, con una prenda mía no te deja muy bien parado, ¿no lo crees?- contestó Lily, con el ceño fruncido también.

-Bueno, yo...- empezó a decir totalmente rojo, pero en ese momento un sonido de pasos los interrumpió, haciendo que todos (al menos los que no estaban petrificados) voltearan a ver a una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos un poco rasgados color azul y tez morena que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Liz!- exclamó Lily, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. Sirius empezó a mover los ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de enfocar a la persona que estaba abrazando Lily, sin conseguirlo. Lanzó una mirada de mucha súplica a James, y éste accedió.

-Solo porque se en que situación te encuentras... ¡_Finite Incantatem_!- exclamó James, apuntando a sus amigos. Sirius se levantó como un rayo.

-¡Liz!¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Sirius, acercándose a la chica para darle un beso, pero ésta se alejó un poco, y le tendió la mano.

-Hola Sirius- dijo sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me dejas saludarte?- preguntó Sirius, algo amoscado.

-Por que no has cumplido tu parte de la apuesta...- contestó Liz encogiéndose de hombros.

-Momento, ¿sigue en pie la apuesta que hicieron hace ya 3 años?- preguntó James a Liz, la cual sonreía inocentemente.

-Sirius dijo que era un hombre de palabra, así que tiene que probarlo- contestó Liz a James, y luego se dirigió a Sirius –Por cierto, en el momento que decidas cumplir tu trato, quiero que Lily, Remus, James, Susan y yo presenciemos el hecho, si no, no cuenta-

-Pero...- empezó a decir Sirius.

-Eso lo hubieras reclamado hace tres años, cuando dijiste que eras capaz de hacer eso con tal de salir conmigo.... Y si quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo, ya sabes- contestó Lis sonriendo, y se encaminó al castillo seguida de sus amigas, las cuales reían a carcajada abierta al escuchar la apuesta hecha por Liz y por Sirius hacía tres años, en eso volteó Evans.

-Potter, necesito que me devuelvas mi ropa, si no, te obligaré a hacer algo mas vergonzoso que eso- exclamó, y siguió a sus amigas hasta el castillo.

-¿Se puede saber que clase de apuesta era esa?- preguntó Remus, mirando fijamente a Sirius, el cual se había quedado en blanco, y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Es mi querido Remus, aún sigue en pie y a decir verdad, será muy interesante ver el desenlace....- James sonrió malévolamente a Sirius, el cual seguía en su estado de Shock.

-Necesitaré apoyo para hacerla- dijo Sirius, después de un buen rato.

-¿Qué clase de apoyo quieres?- preguntaron Remus y James, el último había puesto al corriente al primero de la apuesta.

-Pues... que me secunden en lo que estoy a punto de hacer- contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡¿¡O.o?!?! ¡¿Estas loco o que?!- exclamaron ambos chicos, mirando a Sirius.

-Bueno, si quieren cargar toda su vida con el gran peso de su conciencia el cual les dice que el pobre Sirius Black sufrirá un trauma permanente por no haber recibido ayuda de sus compañeros y amigos del alma, que prometieron estar con el en las buenas y en las malas en todo tiempo y que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo en todo momento así como lo había hecho él por ellos dos mas de mil veces.... –empezó a decir Remus.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tendremos que hacer?- exclamó James, mientras Remus se sentía peligrosamente atrapado.

-Simplemente.... Hacer junto conmigo lo que Liz me pidió que hiciera- contestó Sirius, mirándolos fijamente.

-O.o-

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ñacas!! Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, jejejeje, este mas bien era un acercamiento Lily/ James, y la aparición de Liz, la persona de la que Sirius ha estado enamorado desde su primer año en Hogwarts "secretamente". Vuelvo a pedir disculpas, pero la verdad no me agrada la idea de incluir a cierta rata apestosa en el fic, así que supongamos que estará encerrado en un armario durante casi todo el año, espero que no haya problema por parte de los lectores....

Y no se preocupen, muy pronto aparecerá Sevy.

*¿Podrán alguna vez platicar Lily y James como dos personas normales?

*¿Qué pasará entre Liz y Sirius?

*¿Cuál era la apuesta que hicieron Liz y Sirius?

*¿Podrá cumplir Sirius jugándose todo su honor?

*¿Cómo se lo tomará el afectado?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. "Pociones y armarios"


	5. Pociones y armarios

Hola a todos!!! Este capítulo lo hice mas largo de lo habitual, espero que no se cansen, la verdad es que me emocioné escribiendo y cuando me di cuenta, ya me había pasado de lo que normalmente escribo, pero no podía borrarle nada.... Como quiera espero que lo disfruten, la verdad a mi si me está gustando... (Aunque lo diga yo Jejejejeje) Al igual que el de "Tiempos Antiguos", se están convirtiendo en mis favoritos, disfruto mucho al escribirlos. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, por lo tanto quisiera advertir que ahora me voy a tardar un poco mas con los fics, tal vez, es una probabilidad muy grande, pero como quiera trataré de subirlos lo mas rápido posible, y ya saben, por favor, dejen sus RR!!!!!!

Nymphadora Tonks: Jajajajaja no andas tan lejos, pero no, no era esa "precisamente" la apuesta, aunque a decir verdad te acercaste mucho :P Creo que no se la van a acabar cuando se enteren cual era la apuesta, aunque no la voy a poner en capítulos inmediatos, ya que sería demasiado apresurado, y los Merodeadores tienen que prepararse psicológicamente los pobres para hacer lo que van a hacer :P

Cygni: Jejejeje que?? No, no se si es eso, aún así será algo interesante :P..... Veremos a los chicos sufrir un poco :P. Nada cruel, te lo prometo. ^_^´

Ross Malfoy: Pues mira, en estos momentos subo el siguiente capítulo :P Espero que lo disfrutes mucho...!!!! Gracias por tu RR!!

Dadaiiro: ¿Qué ondas? ¿¿Verdad que si??? La vida (O la autora, quien te parezca mas ^_^´) dice que tiene que sufrir un poquito antes de alcanzar lo que quiere.... Como dice la frase, "No hay triunfo sin renuncia" :P 

Pues mira, Liz es una amiga de los chicos que se fue a estudiar por año y medio de intercambio, y Sirius está aparentemente enamorado de ella, pero ella supuestamente anda con otra persona, lo cual aún no hemos comprobado.... James y Lily.... pues ya verás :P Y sí, James se quedó con la prenda de Lily (Sirius dice que duerme con ella debajo de su almohada, pero no la verdad :P) y después aparecerá de nuevo en escena Jejejejeje

LAuRaOaLeJaNdRa: Muchas gracias, claro que continúo!!! ^_^´

Los siguientes RR los continúo el sig cap!!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cuestión de amor

Capítulo V "Pociones y armarios"

-Hola Sirius- dijo una voz alegre al lado del chico, provocando que el susodicho saltara de su silla, para caer encima de James.

-¡Fuera!- exclamó James mientras luchaba de manera inútil por quitarse a Sirius de encima, ya que era un poco mas alto de y de complexión mas gruesa que él.

-Hola Liz- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba. James jadeó por un rato, gracias a todo el aire que Sirius le había sacado.

-James para, pareces un perro- dijo Lily, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria. James le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos metiche- dijo James secamente, mientras salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, ante la vista atónita de Sirius.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?- exclamó Susan, mientras bajaba del cuarto de las chicas.

-Déjalo, esta en su per...- empezó a decir Lily.

-¡Vale, vale!- exclamó James, volviendo a entrar por el retrato. Todos se quedaron mirándole expectantes. James caminaba dignamente hacia su habitación. Seguían mirando expectantes.

-¡Me equivoque! Quería hacer una salida digna a mi habitación y me fui por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, ¿Contentos? Ahora dejen de mirarme- exclamó James, subiendo las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos. Los demás estallaron en carcajadas. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

La oscuridad de la noche se filtraba hasta por al mínimo rincón del castillo, envolviéndolo completamente, ya que la luna nueva no daba rayo alguno de luz. De pronto una sombra recorría el corredor que daba directo a las mazmorras.

Tres sombras se distinguían perfectamente en el despacho del doctor Rosenberg, justo al lado de su habitación.

-Muy bien, creo que está en ese armario, no es de la ropa, ¿verdad?- dijo la voz de Sirius, mientras abría un armario que estaba al lado derecho de la habitación. Ayudados de la luz de su varita, empezaron a buscar cierta cosa, pero un ruido del pomo de la puerta girándose hizo que los chicos se ocultaran en la habitación de dicho profesor, mientras que éste entraba a su despacho.

-En una buena nos hemos metido, ¿Cómo es que se les ocurrió perder el mapa del Merodeador?- exclamó Sirius con tono de reproche, mientras Remus y James buscaban un lugar para ocultarse. En eso el pomo de la puerta de la habitación volvió a girarse, y cada chico entró al lugar que les parecía mejor escondite a cada quien, quedando Remus debajo de la cama, Sirius en el baño y James en el armario de la ropa. 

James estaba sentado en cuclillas, ya que el montón de túnicas que tenía el profesor Rosenberg le impedían ponerse de pie. Trató de estirar una de sus piernas cuando sintió que ésta golpeaba con algo...

-¡Ouch!- dijo una voz ahogada, como si despertase.

-¿Lily?- exclamó James en voz baja, sintiendo el cabello de la chica entre sus manos. -¡_Lumus_!-

La chica estaba tendida en el suelo, desmayada, mientras que un vaso estaba en su mano. Tenía un raspón en la mano, pero era todo.

-Lily- susurró James, mientras removía a la chica, que empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¡Potter!- exclamó la chica, reconociendo la voz, pero al instante el chico le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Guarda silencio- dijo en un susurro –estamos en el armario del profesor Rosenberg, si nos descubre podemos ir diciendo adiós a la escuela en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?- James tenía el ceño fruncido, pero la tenía recostada en su regazo cariñosamente, ya que la chica había dado muestras de no poder levantarse.

-Es lo mismo que debería preguntarte James Potter,  podría bajarte puntos por eso- dijo Lily débilmente.

-Estábamos buscando un ingrediente de una poción, pero el profesor Rosenberg entró al despacho, al parecer no estaba en su habitación durmiendo como suponíamos- dijo James. -¿Y tu?-

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

-No recuerdo muy bien- dijo casi en un susurro. –Estaba en la Sala Común sola, cuando entró Anna Roberts con todo tu club de Fans, pero es todo lo que recuerdo- dijo Lily, mientras cerraba los ojos. James se percató de que en todo el transcurso de la plática, Lily no la había volteado a ver una sola vez.

-¿Anna Roberts?- preguntó James con voz temblorosa. Sabía que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería, y si se había llegado a enterar de que a James le gustaba Lily... Lily corría peligro.

-Lily, tienes que tratar de recordar todo- dijo James en un susurro. La chica se incorporó de manera débil, fijando sus ojos esmeralda en el chico por primera vez. Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, la pupila de Lily se  dilató por completo, mientras que sus ojos se volvían un poco brillantes, y James reconoció los síntomas.

-James yo...- empezó a decir Lily, agachando la mirada con aspecto triste, ya que ella también ella había reconocido los síntomas.

-¿Para que querría Roberts darte una poción de filtro amoroso?- le preguntó James a Lily, mientras que Lily se apartaba un poco de James.

-N..No lo se- contestó ella con voz temblorosa.  Se negaba a mirar de nuevo al chico.

-Vamos Lily, no es tan malo como parece- dijo James, mientras intentaba por todos los medios hacer que la chica le hiciera caso, pero ella no se inmutó.

-Lily, tenemos que encontrar un modo de salir de aquí- dijo James, mientras sacaba de su túnica la capa invisible. La chica se negaba responder aún.

-Lily, por favor, te prometo no aprovecharme de la situación, no hay nada que temer- dijo James tomando la mano de Lily, a lo que la chica la apartó de inmediato. 

-¿No es tan malo?.... James, tengo novio, ¿qué dirá cuando sepa que por el momento no estoy enamorada de él si no de otro chico por que me envenenaron?- exclamó Lily, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. James estaba estático: Lily tenía novio y él no lo sabía. Reaccionó casi al instante, después de todo, había prometido no aprovecharse de la situación.

-De seguro comprenderá...- dijo James pasando un brazo por su espalda, pero Lily lo apartó de inmediato.

-Lo entenderá... claro, sobre todo por que mi novio no es mago- dijo Lily, mientras se hacía bruscamente hacia un lado, pero cayó de espaldas de nuevo, moviendo la parte trasera del armario, haciendo que una puerta se abriera.

-Lily, eres genial, casi olvido ese pasadizo- dijo James con una sonrisa. Lily no dijo nada, pero se adentró en el pasadizo, dejando a James completamente solo en el armario.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Remus a un cabizbajo James, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, un día después del incidente.

-No entiendo, habiendo tantos magos en el mundo solteros, ricos e inteligentes, ¿Cómo es que va a fijarse en un _muggle_?- exclamó Sirius ofendido.

-Tal vez ella se fija en otras cosas- dijo Remus. –Vamos James, no puedes deprimirte por eso-

-¡Ahora es cuando podrías actuar de verdad!- exclamó Sirius. -¿En que consistía la poción? Nunca he preparado un filtro amoroso, no es necesario con mis grandes dotes- dijo Sirius, mirándose en un espejo que había encima de una mesita ahí cerca, y sonriendo con vanidad.

-La primer persona en quien pose sus ojos sería la persona de la que se enamorara, y si el susodicho le declara su amor, no podrá negarse- contestó Remus. James solo dio un respingo.

-¿Ven por que no me enamoro? El pobre de James está a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso- exclamó Sirius, señalando al susodicho.

-Que extraño, por que desde que llegó Liz, hace una semana, no has salido con ninguna chica, cuando en otro tiempo, ya hubieras salido con una docena, ¿Cómo esta eso?- preguntó James con una sonrisa maligna. Sirius no contestó, pareció encontrar fascinante el fuego. Un silencio reino entre los chicos, hasta que se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda, rebelando una pequeña figura de cabellos de fuego.

Lily caminó por toda la Sala Común, para dirigirse a la habitación de las chicas, cuando se dio cuenta que James estaba ahí. Titubeó por un momento, luego se decidió hablarle.

-Hola- dijo ella, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él. James la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estas dispuesta a hablarme ahora?- preguntó él, con su habitual tono arrogante.

-Es la estúpida poción, no la puedo controlar, y el libro de pociones dice que el efecto durará todo un mes- dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. James estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez contrariado. Tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aprovecharse de Lily, además, el la quería de verdad, no quería que ella se fijara en el por medio de una tonta poción amorosa.

-Vamos Lily, no llores- dijo James, ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Lily lo tomó en las manos y se secó las lágrimas, para luego devolvérselo.

-Puedes quedarte con él, ya tiene tus gérmenes- dijo James a modo de broma, haciendo que Lily le arrojara un cojín que había ahí.

-Ten cuidado puedes matar a alguien- dijo James, arrojándole un cojín a su vez.

-¿Podrían calmarse?- preguntó Sirius, mientras hojeaba el libro. –Estoy tratando de buscar un antídoto-

-Si hay, pero necesito saber cuales eran los ingredientes que Roberts utilizó, pero no creo que me lo diga libremente- contestó Lily, mientras se acercaba a leer con Remus. James frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu novio?- preguntó James.  Lily arqueó la ceja.

-¿Desde cuando tan interesado?- preguntó ella.

-Solo que no quiero que tengas problemas con él por mi culpa- contestó James secamente. Lily suspiró.

-No, no le he dicho, simplemente le escribiré como si no pasara nada, y al cabo de un mes todo acabará- dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo es que puedes andar con un chico _muggle_?- preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, hemos sido amigos desde los nueve años, le tengo mucho cariño- contestó Lily, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento se volvió a abrir el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Lily! ¡James! ¡Remus!¡Sirius!- exclamó Liz, entrando como un vendaval.

-¿Por qué a mi me mencionas hasta el último?- exclamó Sirius, con aire de héroe herido. Liz hizo un gesto con la mano, como para restarle importancia.

-Encontraron a Roberts en el baño, bajo la maldición _Imperius_- dijo ella.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ahora si!!!!! Ñacas!!! Espero que este capítulo si  les haya gustado.... Menudo enredo éste, ahora James tendrá quehacer acopio de todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad para no aprovecharse de la situación, y conociendo a los hombres, esto le va a resultar muy difícil.....

*¿Quién querría que Lily se enamorara del profesor Rosenberg? 

*¿Quién le lanzó al _Imperius_ a Anna Roberts?

*¿Qué pasará con el novio de Lily?

*¿Algún día le hará caso Liz a Sirius?

*¿Qué irían a buscar los Merodeadores al despacho de Rosenberg?

*¿Para que lo necesitaban?

*¿Tendría eso algo que ver con cierta apuesta?

*¿Cuál será la apuesta?

*¿Se atreverán los Merodeadores a hacerlo? 


	6. Antes de la broma

Comentarios al final

Magica Chan: Claro que si, muchas gracias por tu RR!! La apuesta saldrá muy pronto, así que no te preocupes, de hecho,  es en el siguiente capítulo en donde todo sale a flote Jejejejeje.... 

Jany: Que ondas! Pues debo decir a defensa de James que por un tiempo trató de comportarse como caballero, pero pues debo decir ahora en contra de los hombres que son cosas que para ellos son muy difíciles de resistir, por tanto, el niño tendrás sus deslices... Pero no te preocupes, respecto a la broma, esta en .... Muajajajaja muy pronto!!! Saludillos!

Kagome- Lamister: Muchas gracias, trataré de leer los tuyos, simplemente recuérdamelo cada que puedas, por que la verdad es que tengo una memoria que.... Bueno, ni para que te cuento Jajajaja muchas gracias por tu RR!!

LAuRaOaLeJaNdRa: Muchas gracias de verdad!! Gracias por su RR!!! Espero que lo sigas disfrutando!!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Cuestión de amor

Capítulo VI "Antes de la apuesta"

El en Gran comedor reinaba el bullicio de siempre, en tanto que cuatro figuras se encontraban totalmente quietas, para gran sorpresa de todos en el Comedor. Black levantó su tenedor, arrojando una cosa viscosa a un chico de cabello negro grasiento, el cual cruzaba el Gran Comedor en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, con un libro rojo bajo su brazo, el que abrió para estudiar.

-¿Qué tiene Snape? ¡Mira que mañana comienzan las vacaciones y se pone a estudiar!- exclamó Black, totalmente sorprendido.

-Algo deberías de aprender de él- dijo Liz a su lado sonriente. 

-¿De verdad quieres que sea como Snape? (¬.¬)- preguntó Black, totalmente sorprendido. En ese momento Lily se acercó a los chicos, sentándose tranquilamente al lado de Liz, y empezando a desayunar. 

-¿Hoy no me saludas?- preguntó James, mirando a Lily de manera acusadora. Todos voltearon a ver a James, ya que últimamente se había estado pasando con Lily, provocando que la chica se alejara cada vez mas de él.

-La poción no es eterna Potter, ésta termina dentro de una semana, por lo tanto, los efectos no son tan duros ya- contestó Lily con una sonrisa que dejó a James sin aliento. 

En ese momento las lechuzas con el correo matutino empezaron a surcar el techo del Comedor, unas haciendo piruetas, otras luciéndose ante los chicos y unas últimas entregando su paquete con sencillez. Una lechuza color café muy chiquita y bonita vino a pararse justamente a un lado del plato de Lily. La chica alargó la mano y tomó el sobre que la lechuza traía. Apenas leyó el remitente y lanzó un "¡Ah!" débil, en forma de suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- preguntó Liz, mirando a su amiga. La chica solamente señaló el nombre del remitente.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Liz, mirando el sobre ahora con repulsión. Los chicos se miraron entre sí sin entender una sola palabra de la conversación.

-¿No quieres quemar de una vez la carta?- preguntó Liz, tomando el sobre entre sus manos para guardarlo en su túnica, pero Lily fue mas veloz que ella y le arrebató el sobre.

-¡No!-Exclamó ella con la voz muy aguda, mucho mas aguda de lo habitual. Tomó el sobre y se retiró del gran Comedor. Todos pudieron percatarse de la frente aperlada de la chica, y del temblor en sus ojos y manos. Liz simplemente se volteó hacia su plato y siguió tomando  su alimento sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Sirius, haciendo que Liz lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar pasando algo?- preguntó la chica, mientras volvía a fijar la vista en su plato, pero Sirius la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó suavemente a voltear hacia él.

-¿Por qué Lily se puso lívida al recibir aquella carta? ¿De quien era? ¿Por qué la iban a quemar sin leer?- preguntó James, levantándose de la mesa con furia.

-Sabes James... te dejas guiar mucho por tus emociones, eso podría ser tu perdición... Ahora ven conmigo, es de extrema urgencia que te diga algo...- dijo Liz, levantándose de la mesa y tomando a James por la muñeca, para sacarlo del Gran Comedor.

-¿Por qué a mi no me dicen nada?- exclamó Sirius, haciendo un puchero. Remus simplemente frunció el ceño con picardía y desaprobación a la vez, para luego sumirse en la lectura de un libro.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

-¡Basta Liz! ¿a dónde me llevas?- exclamó James, mientras era jalado por Liz a través delos intrincados pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a un aula totalmente vacía. Se introdujeron en el aula, y encendieron los candelabros para alumbrarse mejor. Liz lucía un aspecto agitado, totalmente pálida, contrario a la tranquilidad que daba en el Gran Comedor.

-Liz... ¿Estas bien?- preguntó James, preocupado por la chica. Ella no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Se aseguró de que ambos estuvieran solos en el aula y habló.

-Cuando Lily tenía aproximadamente unos diez años de edad, ya era normal en ella que se manifestase la magia, y mucha gente se daba cuenta de ello, pero como no entendían nada, no decían nada, actitud de _muggles_¸ tu sabes, pero sus padres todo lo advertían, y llegó el día en que Lily sin querer hizo explotar un carrito de un vecino suyo llamado Maxwell W. Kirbish, el cual era poco mas grande que ella. Nadie conocía a esta chico, puesto que era recién llegado de los Estados Unidos, en donde estudiaba. Solamente pasaba las vacaciones ahí. Bueno, Lily destruyó el carro del niño, haciendo que éste se diera cuenta rápidamente que ella era bruja hija de _muggles_¸ desgraciadamente él es de esas personas que creen que la sangre limpia es mejor y todas esas tonterías, por tanto, se dedicó a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Lily, hasta que ella vino a Hogwarts, en donde pensó que podría descansar de todo eso, desgraciadamente el chico le manda amenazas por medio de la lechuza de Lily, a veces le ha mandado uno que otro maleficio, pero Lily siempre ignoraba las cartas, hasta que a principios de este año, Lily empezó a darles importancia a esas cartas, no me dejaba ya leerlas, las guardaba todas y cada vez estaba mas pálida y temblorosa de lo habitual....- Liz se detuvo para poder respirar. James estaba procesando aún toda esa información acerca de Lily y el chico Maxwell.

-Algo malo está pasando, no se por que Lily no me muestra las cartas, después de todo, ella siempre me pedía consejo a mí, me preocupa que ahora se lo trague todo ella sola- dijo Liz, posando su mirada en el suelo.

-Debemos hacer algo- dijo una voz a espaldas de James y de Liz. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con las figuras de cierto licántropo y cierto chico de ojos azules. 

-¿Escucharon todo?- preguntó Liz aterrada. Los chicos se miraron.

-Estamos unidos en todo, ayudaremos a Lily en la medida de lo posible, pero antes que nada, necesitamos mas datos, después de todo...- empezó a decir Sirius, acercándose a Liz y a James, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-No, no, tu no entiendes Sirius, esto es mas importante que una simple salida nocturna de los Merodeadores, esto es algo mas grave- declaró Liz. Para sorpresa de todos, Sirius adoptó un aire de grave seriedad, tomó la mano de Liz y la sujetó entre las suyas, mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los de la chica.

-Mientras yo viva, juro proteger a mis amigos de cualquier cosa, y eso implica a Lily, que es amiga tuya- dijo Sirius. Liz sintió que empezaba a sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, pero se supo controlar. Su rostro no dejó traslucir la mínima emoción.

En ese momento el sonido de muchas voces empezó a dejarse escuchar por los pasillos, dando a entender que las clases estaban por comenzar, así que los chicos decidieron hablar de otra cosa, mientras se encaminaban al aula de transformaciones.

Al llegar pudieron divisar a Lily, que se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera del salón. Aún dejaba traslucir cierta turbación en su rostro, pero no era nada comparado con la de la mañana, por tanto los chicos se tranquilizaron, pensando que lo grave había pasado. Liz se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa, que Lily se encargó de contestar a su vez con una. James se sentó al otro lado de la chica, dedicándole también una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sigue Anna Roberts? Me dijeron que ya había salido de la enfermería- preguntó Lily, mientras abría su libro de transformaciones. James bufó al escuchar el nombre de Anna Roberts.

-Ojalá que se hubiera quedado ahí para siempre.- exclamó éste sin piedad. Lily frunció el ceño.

-No la puedes culpar de lo que pasó, bien harías mostrando un poco de consideración a la pobre chica- dijo Lily seriamente. James la miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera consideraciones a la persona que trató de hacerle algo a *su* Lily? 

-Lily, trató de hacerte algo...- empezó a decir James, pero Lily la interrumpió.

-Alguien trató de apoderarse de su mente para hacerme algo, en ese caso no la puedo acusar a ella, por lo tanto, ante mis ojos es inocente hasta que me demuestren su culpabilidad- dijo Lily, mientras trataba inútilmente de transformar el armadillo en zapatilla. Al no lograrlo se desesperó, arrojando su varita a la mesa, la cual soltó un montón de chispas que hicieron encender la túnica de James.

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No tienes que exagerar!- exclamó James, arrojando agua con la varita para rescatar su pobre túnica, que gracias a Dios, había salido casi ilesa.

-Lo siento James, pero esto no es mi fuerte- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa pícara. James sonrió también, y estaba a punto de amenazarle con la varita cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señorita Evans! ¿Podrían atender en mi clase, por favor? Cinco puntos menos por mal comportamiento durante la clase, y detención esta noche, no han parado de hablar desde que llegaron- exclamó la estricta McGonagall, que los miraba severamente. James y Lily se miraron y no dijeron nada, continuaron con la clase como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque sus amigos podrían jurar que ambos chicos se reían por lo bajo.

Liz sonrió ante el hecho de que su amiga se hubiera animado prontamente, pero eso no quitaba el que estuviera bastante preocupada por las cartas recientemente recibidas y escondidas en quien sabe que parte de la habitación.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Hola!!! Después de siglos de ausencia!!! Dios mio!!! De milagro que hoy pude escribir algo, porque la verdad es que ando muy apurada con la escuela!! Ando ya en la última etapa de exámenes antes de entrar a los finales, con mi trabajos pendientes y toda la cosa, pero bueno, aquí esta por fin el capítulo, que espero de verdad que disfruten, y ya saben , por favor, dejen sus RR!!! Se los agradecería en el alma.

*¿Quién es este chico que se empeña en molestar a Lily?

*¿Qué decían las cartas?

*¿Qué pasa con Lily?

*¿Podrán culminar la apuesta?

*¿Podrá James declararse a Lily?

*¿Podré terminar este fic?


	7. La apuesta

Cuestión de amor

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capítulo VII "La apuesta"

La noche era iluminada por el resplandor de unas cuentas estrellas saliendo apenas, mientras que la luna estaba a mitad de desaparecer de la vista del hombre. Pero no todo mundo descansaba como Dios manda en sus camas, ya que estaban condenados a un castigo por parte de la profesora McGonagall por jugar en clase.

-No puedo creer que se haya pasado, una detención es demasiado por estar platicando en clases- exclamó James por enésima vez, mientras redactaba su ensayo. Solamente les había mandado escribir un resumen de un libro de transformaciones, pero lo tendrían que entregar al día siguiente, por eso se desvelaban. Lily sufría mas que nadie por el hecho de que estaba demasiado dormida y preocupada por otras cosas como para percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo me voy a dormir- exclamó por fin, lanzando su tarea a algún punto de la Sala Común y subiendo las escaleras. James la miró interrogante.

-Lily, ¿De quien era la carta?- preguntó el chico de manera desinteresada.

-De Maxwell... ¡Espera! ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- se había despertado por completo y miraba acusadoramente al muchacho. –Aléjate de mis asuntos James. La poción ya no es tan fuerte.- había amenaza en su voz.

-Solo trataba de ser amable...- murmuró algo resentido.

-Bueno, se amable y no te metas en mi vida personal. Eso es algo entre alguien mas y yo. Sales sobrando amigo- y subió a su habitación.

°°°°°°°

-¡Por fin! ¡Vacaciones de navidad!- exclamó Sirius Black, mientras arrojaba una bola de nieve al aire y caía en la cabeza de un muchacho Hufflepuf. Los Merodeadores salían del castillo en dirección al Lago, dispuestos a tener una cruenta batalla de nieve. Los bandos eran chicos contra chicas, pero ellas no sabían. Se enterarían en unos momentos.

Por fin las encontraron. Estaban a orillas del Bosque Prohibido, aparentemente sometiendo a Lily a un interrogatorio, ya que ella negaba violentamente.

-¡¿Y por que te pusiste así cuando viste la carta?!- exclamó Liz por enésima vez. La pobre pelirroja parecía a punto de enojarse cuando vislumbró a los Merodeadores. Inconscientemente alzó la mano y saludó a James, a la vez que éste respondía el saludo. Luego, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía bajó la mano, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, los chicos iban en su busca.

-Hola, ¿No pensaban salir en las vacaciones?- preguntó Remus amablemente a Susan, la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Pensábamos que ibas a cumplir tu trato, después de todo, es tu última oportunidad....- dijo Liz mirando a Sirius significativamente.

-¡No! ¡Momento! Todavía tengo oportunidad en las vacaciones de Semana Santa.... –se defendió el aludido.

-Es ahora o nunca... He pensado aumentar el reto... Claro, si eres lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo, claro está...- decía la chica con una sonrisa que a los chicos pareció siniestra. Tragaron saliva con dificultad.

-¿Qué mas?-

-Durante la cena de navidad- puntualizó ella.

-(Oo) ¿Durante la cena de navidad?- preguntaron los tres. Ellas asintieron. La cosa se estaba tornando mas difícil de lo esperado.

°°°°°°

La batalla había estado un poco dura, para todos, por lo que terminaron empapados y llenos de lodo, así que regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para lavarse y cambiarse. Después de ello, James, el que había terminado primero, bajó a la Sala Común y se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, justo para encajarse un trozo de pergamino en el trasero.

-¡Pero que demo...!- no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que se había quedado estático al ver un nombre en el pergamino.

_Querida Lily:_

_Es una lástima que vayas a pasar las vacaciones en la escuela, ya que pensaba invitarte a cenar un rato con mi familia, así de una buena vez podría presentártelos formalmente, después de todo, es hora de que se enteren de nuestro compromiso. Pronto acabarás las clases y nosotros podremos estar juntos, cosa que he estado esperando ansiosamente desde que te conocí. Sobre las cosas que has escuchado acerca de tu mundo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, estoy seguro que podremos superar cualquier cosa nosotros dos._

_Mi único anhelo del momento es poder verte pronto._

_Te quiero_

_Maxwell W. Kirbish_

-¿Se puede saber por que andas leyendo MI correspondencia?- preguntó la voz de la dueña de la carta. El muchacho la miró a ella y luego al pergamino.

-Entonces... ¿Es cierto que tienes novio?- preguntó débilmente, mientras le entregaba el pergamino.

-Claro que si, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te mintiera? No se por que habría de hacerlo. Pero eso es algo que nadie sabe ni deben de saber, por lo que te agradecería que guardaras el secreto- ahora ella lo miraba a los ojos, como implorándole.

-¿Te vas a casar con él?-

-Eso es algo que me incumbe a mi Potter-

-¡Y a mi también!- el cuadro de Gryffindor en la repisa de la Sala Común lo miró con desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero me compete a mi solamente, es mi vida personal-Sus labios temblaban un poco.

-¿Lo amas?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Crees que me casaría con alguien a quien no amo?-

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté- James tomó a la muchacha por la muñeca, haciéndola retroceder.

-James por favor- el temblor volvía a ella –La poción aún no ha perdido todos sus efectos- murmuró tristemente. Él la miró enojado y salió de ahí hecho un vendaval.

°°°°°°

Pronto llegó el día de navidad, y el Gran Comedor fue adornado con esplendor para esa especial ocasión. Los fantasma iban y venían cantando villancicos y sosteniendo sendas copas, mientras que había muérdago en algunas zonas de la escuela. Eran pocos los que decidieron quedarse en la escuela, por lo que bastó que entre maestros y alumnos completaran una sola mesa, todos conviviendo amablemente. Pero faltaba gente.

Las chicas Gryffindor de cuando en cuando sonreían entre ellas mientras el resto de la población las miraba con cara de duda.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un trío de muchachas de aparentes diecisiete años entraron y tomaron su lugar en la mesa. Dos de ellas tenían el cabello negro y una el cabello castaño. Las tres tenían buen cuerpo, aunque una de ellas era algo pequeña, aún para su edad. Después de mucho contenerse, Liz soltó una carcajada que inundó el Gran Comedor.

-No creí que fueras capaz de arrastrar a tus amigos a eso...- murmuró ella, mientras los demás volvían a sus asuntos.

-Bueno, así tal vez te puedas convencer que soy de fiar...- declaró una de las muchachas de cabello negro.

-Bien, bien, caballeros, espero una buena explicación a esto- declaró Dumbledore sonriendo, mientras señalaba a las tres muchachas que acababan de entrar. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando excepto los participantes.

-Fue una poción mal hecha profesor, lo sentimos mucho- dijo la chica Sirius. McGonagall escupió su jugo de manzana, y el resto de los alumnos se quedaron viendo boquiabiertos a los jóvenes.

-¡BLACK! ¡POTTER! ¡LUPIN!- la profesora bramó. -¡A mi despacho inmediatamente! ¡Y les serán restados.... ¡- pero fue interrumpida por el llamado James.

-Estamos de vacaciones, no puede restarnos puntos profesora...- declaró éste, algo resentido. Minerva los miró incrédula, pero eso no evitó el que les señalara el camino hacia su oficina, en donde habría de aplicarles el castigo merecido. Lily, Susan y Liz reían con ganas.

-¡Adiós guapas!- exclamó Liz, mientras agitaba la mano en el aire. Luego se sentó –Que mala pata, ahora tendré que cumplir yo mi parte-

-¿Saldrás con Sirius?- preguntó Lily, mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno, esa es mi parte- declaró la muchacha, restándole importancia al asunto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Próximo capítulo "Citas"


End file.
